Feathers Across The Seasons
by HikariFuruya
Summary: [Songfic, Vocaloid x BoBoiBoy] "Jika suatu hari, aku bukanlah seorang manusia lagi.. Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku, Hali..?" -Gempa Warning! Yaoi, Pair : HaliGem, OOC


_Ditengah badai salju , seorang pemuda sedang berjalan pulang dari kota karena baru saja menjual kayu bakar. Dalam perjalanannya, ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari semak-semak. Karena penasaran sang pemuda pun mendekati sumber suara. Ia melihat seekor burung bangau putih yang terperangkap. Burung bangau itu meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari perangkap itu. Sang pemuda merasa simpati, lalu dia membantu burung bangau tersebut dari perangkap itu. Burung bangau itu terbang berputar-putar disekitar sang pemuda lalu terbang menjauhi si pemuda..._

 **Feathers Across The Seasons**

 **Characters Animonsta**

 **Inspired by Kagamine Rin Len's song**

 **Warning! Boy x Boy a.k.a yaoi ; OOC**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Enjoy~**

Langit mulai menjatuhkan butiran-butiran putih membuat bukit-bukit menjadi berwarna putih, begitu juga dengan desa terpencil yang berada didekat bukit itu. Disebuah rumah kecil, terlihat 2 orang pemuda yang sedang berpelukan pada malam yang bersalju. "Apa kau ingat disaat kita bertemu dulu? Ketika kita bertemu dulu juga bersalju seperti hari ini .." Tanya pemuda dengan iris berwarna merah. Pemuda yang dipeluk, tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas.." Ucapnya.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Pemuda penjual kayu bakar sampai dirumahnya. Ia menyalakan tungku api dan membuat makan malam untuk dirinya. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Pemuda itu heran, kenapa ada orang yang masih berada diluar. Maka segeralah sang pemuda membuka pintu. Seorang pemuda dengan berpakaian serba putih dan tudung berwarna putih. "Bolehkah aku menginap disini sampai badai salju mereda?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil membuka tudungnya. Terlihat beberapa helai rambutnya berwarna putih. Si pemilik rumah menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Boleh.. Tapi.. Aku ini adalah orang miskin..Tidak punya kasur dan cukup makanan.." Pemuda berpakaian putih itu tersenyum lembut. "Asalkan aku mendapatkan tempat berteduh, aku sudah merasa bersyukur," Ucap pemuda berpakaian putih itu. Sang pemilik rumah pun mempersilahkan pemuda berpakaian putih itu masuk._

 _Keesokan harinya, badai salju masih saja enggan berhenti. "Tinggallah disini sementara waktu sampai salju reda" Ujar sang pemuda. Pemuda berpakaian putih itu tersenyum hangat dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Beberapa hari kemudian, badai salju berhenti. Di hari itu juga, sang pemuda berpakaian putih itu berkata, "Jadikan aku sebagai pasangan hidupmu dan biarkan aku tinggal disini sampai akhir hayatku.." Tentu sang pemuda terkejut tetapi ia menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Baiklah, akan kujadikan kau menjadi pasangan hidupku.." Ucap si pemuda dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya. "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, panggil saja aku Gempa" Ucap Gempa_ _—Pemuda yang berpakaian putih disertai dengan senyuman. "Aku Halilintar," Ujar Halilintar singkat._

 **~End of Flashback~**

Gempa masih saja tersenyum dan tersipu malu. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan didepan dada bidangnya Halilintar. Halilintar pun tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangannya itu dan membelai dengan lembut kepala Gempa.

 **0o0o0o0o**

Beberapa bulan kemudian, musim salju akhirnya berakhir dan diganti dengan musim semi. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan riangnya. Itu membuat Gempa bernyanyi dengan suara yang indah bersama dengan burung-burung yang hinggap dijari tangannya. "Suaramu itu sangat indah, Gempa.." Ucap Halilintar dengan senyuman yang terukit diwajahnya. Gempa menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kekasihnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Ia pun ikut tersenyum bahagia seperti Halilintar karena mendengar pujian dari sang kekasih.

Suatu hari, Gempa mendekati Halilintar sambil duduk disebelahnya dan bertanya, "Jika suatu hari suara indahku ini menghilang, apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku, Hali..?" Halilintar membelai pipi Gempa dengan lembut. "Tentu saja Gempa. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu," Kata Halilintar sambil memberikan senyuman kepada kekasihnya. Air mata perlahan mengalir dipipi Gempa. Ia menangis karena senang mendengar Halilintar berkata seperti itu.

 **0o0o0o0o**

Waktu berlalu.. Musim semi diganti oleh musim panas. Malapetaka pun menghampiri mereka.

Satu daun gugur pada sore di musim panas, Halilintar dan Gempa sedang berkerja diladang mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, Halilintar batuk parah, sampai mengeluarkan darah. "Halilintar!" Seru Gempa dan segera menghampiri Halilintar. Ia membantu Halilintar untuk berdiri dan membaringkannya di _futonnya_. Karena mereka hidup serba kekurangan, Gempa tidak bisa membeli obat untuk Halilintar yang sedang sakit. Gempa tidak mau melihat kekasihnya mati begitu saja. Ia pun berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan cara untuk mendapat uang.

Setelah melihat Halilintar tidur dengan nyenyaknya, Gempa pun perlahan beranjak pergi dari kamar Halilintar dan memasuki sebuah gudang. Gempa melihat ada sebuah alat tenun tua. Ia pun duduk didepan alat tersebut. Gempa mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan berubah menjadi sayap burung bangau. Pelahan, ia pun mencabut satu bulunya dan mulai menenun. Gempa melakukan itu terus menerus sampai memproduksi sebuah kain sutra putih yang indah.

Setiap hari Gempa tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menenun. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan nyawamu gugur seperti daun maple yang memiliki hidup yang singkat..." Gumam Gempa sambil terisak kecil dan terus menenun sampai tangannya terluka.

 **0o0o0o0o**

Musim panas pun berganti menjadi musim gugur..

Gempa membantu Halilintar untuk meminum air. "Jari-jarimu indah sekali..." Ucap Halilintar lemah sambil memegang tangan Gempa yang terluak itu dengan erat. Gempa pun menahan tangisannya. 'Tanganmu dingin sekali, Hali..' Pikir Gempa sedih. Ia pun memeluk Halilintar dari belakang. "Jika suatu hari aku tidak mempunyai jari-jari yang indah ini.. Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku, Hali..?" Tanya Gempa yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. "Tentu saja Gempa.. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.." Jawab Halilintar terbatuk-batuk sambil memegang tangan Gempa yang memeluknya itu. Karena perkataan itu, tangisan Gempa pun mulai pecah.

Siang dan malam, yang dilakukan Gempa hanyalah bertenun dan bertenun. 'aku harus terus menenun agar dapat membeli obat untuk Hali.. Aku harus cepat.. Aku harus menenun.. Tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum daun musim gurur berguguran... Sampai jariku tidak bisa bergerak.. Sampai aku kehabisan buluku...!' Pikir Gempa sambil menahan tangisannya.

 **0o0o0o0o**

Halilintar terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencari sesosok orang yang sangat dicintainya, tetapi tidak ada. Halilintar mulai khawatir dan bangun dari _futonnya_. Ia melihat cahaya yang berasal dari gudang rumahnya. Perlahan ia mendekati gudang dan mengintip kedalam. Bertapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Gempa disana.

Tangan Gempa yang dibalut dengan perban itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat. Perlahan, ia mencabut bulu terakhir dari sayapnya dan memegangnya. Ia takut kalau Halilintar mengetahuinya kalau dia adalah seekor burung bangau yang diselamatkannya dulu ditengah badai salju. "Jika suatu hari, aku bukanlah seorang manusia lagi.. Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku, Hali..?" Gumam Gempa.

Sebuah tangan yang besar memegang tangan Gempa yang sedang memegang bulu terakhirnya dari belakang. Gempa terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalinya itu.

"Tentu saja Gempa.. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.." Ucap Halilintar sambil memeluk Gempa yang sudah kehilangan bulu-bulu sayapnya itu dari belakang. "Sampai sekarang, aku masih ingat dengan burung bangau putih yang cantik itu yang terbang pada hari itu.. Aku tidak akan melupakannya dan terus mengingatnya.." Sambung Halilintar dan mempererat pelukannya. Air mata sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi oleh Gempa dan Halilintar dapat merasakan air mata Gempa.

"Dan seperti biasanya.. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Gempa.."

 **~The End~**

 **Fuaaaahh~~! Akhirnya selesai! X'D**

 **Hika suka banget dengan lagu Rin dan Len yang satu ini XD Menyentuh banget soalnya! Apalagi kalau dilihat langsung videonya :')**

 **Etto.. Sebenarnya, kisah ini memang ada loh! Cerita ini merupakan dongeng yang berasal dari Jepang. Hika tanya _mbah Gugel_ dan yang keluar ada 2 versi mengenai cerita itu. Yang satu tentang sepasang suami-istri tua yang nolong bangau, yang satunya tentang seorang pemuda bernama Yosaku yang nolong bangau juga. Dari cerita Rin dan Len ini, menurut Hika sih mereka menceritakan yang seperti pemuda Yosaku itu X'D**

 **Entah kenapa, Hika kepikiran sama OTP Hika, yaitu HaliGem. Dan tangan Hika** _ **kegatalan**_ **mau nulis FF tentang mereka berdua :'v Hika gabungkan keduanya dan jadilah FF ini X'D Semoga suka!**

 **Um.. Semoga saja readers sekalian tidak menangis yak :'(**

 **Salam,**

 **HikariFuruya**


End file.
